


All in my Head

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: This is more like a song about Missy than poetry





	All in my Head

All in my Head 

Train tracks, learning to breath, while waiting in the inbetween. Lost in time, watching all of the world pass me by. Long summer nights flying by, can’t think back to when there was no you and I. Can’t think back to when there was no fear inside. Have I always been this high?

Promised me the stars were ours. Promised me forever from the start. So why did you run away and break my heart?  
I’m your broken little doll stitch me up with promises destined to becomes lies.   
I can take this heart break again because no matter what I come back to you all over again. 

Explosions, flashes is it all in my head? Was it all pretend? If I could shut it all off, I would never feel. I just wanted this to be real. Turns out it’s just drums in my head. 

Promised me the stars were ours. Promised me forever from the start. So why did you run away and break my heart?  
I’m your broken little doll stitch me up with promises destined to becomes lies.   
I can take this heart break again because no matter what I come back to you all over again. 

I’ll tell you, I’m sorry. I’ll tell you, I was just bored. I never met to let the one I love become destroyed. It’s just all in my head. 

Promised me the stars were ours. Promised me forever from the start. So why did you run away and break my heart?  
I’m your broken little doll stitch me up with promises destined to becomes lies.   
I can take this heart break all over again because no matter what I come back to you all over again.


End file.
